Heart and Sight, Come into Light
by Girly Glorious
Summary: Eagleator, furious after his previous defeat, kidnaps Dr. Fox. He demands a single item as ransom from Hawkodile in return for her release. Will Hawkodile, Unikitty, and Puppycorn manage to save her? And perhaps Hawkodile will officially declare himself and confess his love for the adorable vixen? {Hawkodile X Dr. Fox}
1. Security Guard

_**! Content Notice - Occasional, mild cursing. Possible mild violence. !**_

 ** _The cover of this fan fiction is a screenshot from the episode Action Forest that I edited. Since it's my edit, PLEASE_** ** _; do not use the cover of my fan fiction for one of yours, thank you. I'm always trying my best to be original on this website by making my own covers, and not heavily mimicking or copying another fan fiction. If there is a fan fiction of a similar topic to mine, I make sure to define mine from theirs with some sort of certain story element to avoid issues. Hopefully, everyone else will do the same._**

 ****UPDATE! This story has now been fully uploaded and completed!** (I published chapters on a schedule of every few days to a week. Even though I pre-wrote the entire thing, I didn't upload it all at once because I wanted to have some sort of "suspense" or "building tension" between each part of the story. It simply felt weird putting up the entire project all at once.)**

 **Hello everyone! I've been watching _Unikitty!_ on Cartoon Network for several months now, and the show is really entertaining! Some episodes made me laugh like hell, such as ****_Kitty Court,_ and _Film Fest_** **(Hawkodile's movie was the most humorous** **for some reason, I was freaking dying). So now that I've mentally placed this show on the list of cartoons I like to watch, I decided it was time for a fanfiction! A spark of inspiration hit me, so I began to write, and here we are.**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter!:**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Security Guard"**

It was a wonderfully bright and sunny day in Unikingdom, just as it should've been. Everything was going along smoothly, and it seemed not a single problem could possibly arise on such a perfect day.

Unikitty was floating happily around her castle, carefree and joyful as always. She hummed a merry tune, simply enjoying the gift of life. Although she was in high spirits, things were dragging along fairly slow. There weren't any royal princess duties she needed to attend to for the moment, leaving her with nothing to occupy her time.

"Hmm, it sure is quiet around here," noted Unikitty aloud, landing on the floor as she glanced around the colorful room she found herself in. "There's no frowny faces or rainy clouds, everyone's _great!_ Which is a good of course, but it's sure hard to help when there's no _someone_ who needs help."

"Well, actually I could use some help cleaning this floor," said Richard in his monotone voice, with a seemingly glum expression. "There are brooms over there. If you could grab one and start cleaning, I'd be finished much sooner-"

Unikitty flew over to a circular window as Richard spoke to her. The window Unikitty peered through could be seen from outside on the castle's chest. She rubbed her chin with her paw as she observed her kingdom below, wondering; what fun thing could she do on such a beautiful day? Unikitty was so deep in thought, that she completely neglected Richard's boring, dull voice, which easily seeped into the background.

"What to do, what to do..." said Unikitty to herself, thinking long and hard until she excitedly exclaimed her decision, cutting off Richard. "I KNOW! I'll go see what Dr. Fox is up to!"

Unikitty flew quickly through the room, making her way to a couple colorful ball pits. There were exits of a few slides above them, however, their entrances were nowhere to be seen, suggesting that they were very long and built into more than one room.

"I bet Dr. Fox has some really cool science thing she's working on," suggested Unikitty to herself. "She's always doing _something_ in her lab. Maybe that'll be fun! Or if not, maybe we could go swimming!"

Suddenly, an opening in the floor appeared underneath Unikitty, dropping her directly into a colorful, twisty slide. She happily tumbled through it, excitedly hollering before landing safely on a short conveyor belt. It brought her forward, and she was gently picked up with a small claw being operated by one of Dr. Fox's square-shaped robots. It plopped her onto a yellow cushion, which swung her forward in a circular motion, dropping her onto another cushion, bringing her to a purple elevator. It was filled with many more of the exact robots, all of them happily dancing around to music as the elevator plummeted downward. The elevator eventually crashed into the top of a water slide, short-circuiting all the robots and sending Unikitty flying out. She excitedly sped down the slippery slide, and quickly passed an illuminated sign with an arrow that read "Lab Entrance." The water slide headed right for a door, which automatically slid open as Unikitty went through it.

Finally, after the whole process, she tumbled out a hatch into Dr. Fox's laboratory. Unikitty fell safely onto a fluffy rug underneath a cushion, which was positioned in front of the control panel of a quite large, advanced computer.

The floors and walls of Dr. Fox's laboratory were shades of dark blue, making the whole room fairly dim. It was filled with shelves containing serums in bottles, large cylinder-shaped glass containers filled with anything from plants to unknown liquids, the blinking lights of many computers or such, and the occasional robot studying a piece of equipment to keep its performance in check.

Unikitty walked around a bit, glancing at all the fascinating things she passed by. But the place was almost dead silent; all she could hear was the occasional distant clanking of a machine, and the "beeps" and "blips" of various computers and other technologies.

"Dr. Fox? Dr. Fox~!" called out Unikitty, searching for her red-furred friend. "What's up, Doc? Where ya at?"

Suddenly, Unikitty was startled by the intimidating "hi-yah!" of Hawkodile. He practically threw himself in front of her from out of nowhere, threatening to kick her, his foot pointed at her face.

Hawkodile perked up straight when he reached the realization it was only Unikitty. He had mistaken her for a hostile intruder threatening to wreak havoc on the laboratory, and it instead was only his friendly, pastel-colored kitty friend.

"Whoops, my bad," apologized Hawkodile, embarrassed by his mistake. "I thought you were an intruder here to destroy Dr. Fox's stuff. So like, I almost kicked you in the face. Sorry."

"That's alright Hawkodile. What are you doing in Dr. Fox's lab?" asked Unikitty, surprised to see a tough brute like him in a place of science and engineering.

"Dr. Fox left to go explore Action Forest for her studies or something," shrugged Hawkodile, putting his foot back on the floor. "I'm honestly not sure what it was about. But she's relying on me to protect her laboratory while she's gone."

"Wow, that's really great you're helping her out!" praised Unikitty with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, I actually sorta begged to help," admitted Hawkodile with a nervous laugh, rubbing the backside of his head. "First I asked if I could go with her, to be like, her bodyguard or whatever. But she insisted on going alone, so instead let me be a _security_ guard. It would've been just the two of us out there, alone in a forest... with no supervision..."

Hawkodile flushed in admiration, tapping his gloves together as he pictured the opportunity he could've had to perhaps confess his feelings for Dr. Fox. He didn't even notice the small sparkle matter cluster above his head; several deep red hearts.

His romantic passion for her had lasted for quite awhile, and no number of punches or kicks made it disappear. This was different since he usually effortlessly kept his emotions in check by releasing them onto training equipment, or enemies threatening Unikingdom. But when weeks turned into months and his affections for her still hadn't ceased, he began suspecting it was deeper than a silly crush.

"Um, Hawkodile? Are you alright?" asked Unikitty, observing the hearts hovering over him in perplexity. "You've got a little... something over your head?"

"GAH! Y-Yes, of course," responded Hawkodile, a bit startled. "Uh, y-yeah, so anyway, that's why I'm here. I'll just... uh..."

Hawkodile waved his arms around to shoo the hearts away. They collected on the floor in a small pile, in which Hawkodile then aggressively crushed them to mere shards with his foot.

Unikitty didn't say anything for a moment, simply staring at the pile of shards with mild concern.

"Well, er, I'm sure you're going to do a _great job!_ " said Unikitty merrily, Hawkodile brushing himself off. "I can definitely tell you're strong enough to defend the lab because of whatever... that... was?"

"Thank you, Princess," replied Hawkodile solemnly with a small smile, standing proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I better patrol the surroundings and make sure no one's gotten inside. Security guard _KICK!_ "

With a kick to the sky and a squawk, he leaped away elsewhere, leaving a small cluster of sparkle matter on the floor where he once stood.

Unikitty was once again left to herself, her boredom increasing with each waking moment. She sat there on the floor quietly for roughly a minute, peacefully observing some of the serums on the shelves. She also picked up some of Hawkodile's sparkle matter to inspect it out of curiosity.

"Well, I guess I'll just go see what Puppycorn is up to," shrugged Unikitty, beginning to float around the lab, seeking an exit. "Maybe he's stuck in another shoe or having a conversation with Rock Guy. Yeah, maybe that could be fun!"

Suddenly, she was stopped in her tracks when Richard fazed up from the floor and began speaking to her.

"Oh no you don't, you have work to do," said Richard. "There's a list of chores you need to get done, it's your responsibility as Unikingdom's princess, so I hope you'll-"

"Alright alright, I'll do them," assured Unikitty, rolling her eyes with a chuckle. "I'm actually _pretty_ bored, so a chore doesn't sound so bad right now! What's first?"

* * *

 **I hope you're liking this story so far! I'm so excited to see if people read it! Hopefully _someone_ will, as I put my best effort into this! ****(Update 6-11-2018: LOTS of people have read this, lol.)** **This chapter is just to kick off the story. I promise ya it'll get more interesting later, haha! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. The Doc is Out

**Hello there! I'm _SO HAPPY_ with how this fanfiction is doing so far! I've gotten a couple positive reviews, several favorites and a fair amount of views! Since people are already taking interest in this story so soon after it's been published, I decided I would post the second chapter sooner rather than later! Are you ready? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"The Doc is Out"**

The next morning, Hawkodile was in his treehouse, punching away at a large punching bag hanging from the ceiling. There was nothing like a refreshing workout after an energizing breakfast to prepare him for the day.

Often his bodyguard work was fairly minimal since the only guy threatening the castle every now and then was usually Master Frown, or maybe a rampaging monster on "special" occasions. No one in Unikingdom had intentions of targeting an attack on Unikitty or her friends, but Hawkodile believed he could never be too prepared.

He could hear the distant bustles of citizens in Unikingdom and the chirping of birds with each punch he threw at his punching bag. The warm sun beamed down from one small, circular window, giving light to the treehouse.

Hawkodile's full attention and focus was on his training. Needless to say, he was certainly caught off guard when a sobbing cry of distress arose from down below, right outside.

"Whoa, what was that?!" asked Hawkodile to himself in alarm, stopping his arm right before it smacked into the punching bag. "Hm, maybe there's _something_ or _someone_ who needs a _knuckle sandwich_ for breakfast."

Before he could rush over and leap down from his treehouse to investigate, Unikitty popped up at the doorway; entirely covered in shades of blue with a stream of tears rushing down her face. Right behind her, Puppycorn was also swelling with tears, almost like a ticking bomb about explode sadness everywhere at any moment. Something was very wrong; usually, the two royal siblings were leaping around with glee.

" _HAWKODILE!_ " cried out Unikitty and Puppycorn simultaneously.

"Are you guys okay?!" asked Hawkodile with great concern, rushing over to them. "Did someone _die?!_ "

"No H.D, but it's _terrible!_ " sobbed Unikitty, falling dramatically at his feet. "Dr. Fox is _gone!_ "

" _WHAT?!_ " exclaimed Hawkodile in alarm with a squawk, smacking both of his hands on each side of his head in disbelief. "She said she'd be back by sundown _yesterday!_ "

"We looked _everywhere,_ but we couldn't find her!" cried Puppycorn, tears rolling down his face. "The kitchen, the lab, the trashcans, behind the picture frames, the bathroom, the garden, and in some random stranger's houses!"

"Isn't trespassing on private property kinda illegal or something?" asked Hawkodile, raising an eyebrow. "I think you need, what was it, a warrant?"

"Yeah, I tried looking for a war ant, but I guess they're not too angry at each other right now," shrugged Puppycorn, briefly carefree and happy once again. "Which is great! I don't like seeing ants fight, it doesn't fix anything."

"What? No Puppycorn, it's not- never mind, forget it," facepalmed Hawkodile with a groan. "We've gotta find Dr. Fox!"

"What if she's still in Action Forest?" suggested Unikitty. "Maybe she's in _danger!_ "

"Good idea, that's where she said she was going," agreed Hawkodile. "We've gotta leave as soon as possible!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Unikitty.

"Hold on guys," interrupted Hawkodile, stopping Unikitty before she flew out. "Look, I don't wanna sound _rude_ here but, you two aren't exactly good at... _defending_ yourselves."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Puppycorn, a bit offended yet baffled. "We're strong like you are, Hawk!"

Puppycorn attempted to imitate some bizarre fighting moves he saw on TV to prove his point. Unfortunately, the attempt was pathetic, and he tripped on a floorboard and fell. Seeing this wasn't very reassuring for Hawkodile.

"I guess Unikitty will probably be fine, but," said Hawkodile, recalling to Unikitty's previous fits of powerful and aggressive rage. "I don't know if it's safe for ya, champ."

"Hawkodile's got a point lil' bro," admitted Unikitty somewhat sadly, as Puppycorn got up again. "Remember when we tried to help Hawkodile take down Eagleator? We got Hawkodile's shades back, but he got away! I wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," sighed Puppycorn in defeat. "But I really wanna go! Dr. Fox is my friend too! Can't I just follow you guys? I _promise_ I won't slow you down!"

Hawkodile and Unikitty glanced at each other, deciding on whether bring him along. Hawkodile just shrugged, not having another objection.

"Um, alright fine, I guess," answered Hawkodile, still sounding unsure.

"HOORAY!" cried Puppycorn in glee, excited to go on an adventure with his friends. "Luckily, I still remember _all_ the training Hawkodile gave me!"

"Uh, that training was wrong, remember?" reminded Unikitty. "He accidentally taught us to do stunts, not _actually_ fight."

"Oh right," remembered Puppycorn. "Those _were_ pretty fun though!"

"Yeah, they were!" agreed Unikitty.

"Alright you two, let's grab our fists and go," said Hawkodile in a serious tone. "We've gotta be ready to engage in a super rad fighting match."

"Or give a hug," added Unikitty cheerfully. "There's a time for punches and there's also a time for hugs!"

"Yeah sure, that too I guess," shrugged Hawkodile. "Anyway, LET'S _GO!_ "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter is kinda short, but don't worry, the remaining chapters ahead are longer. If you're liking this story, please favorite it or leave a positive review, perhaps! I'm always super excited when someone praises my work; it feels great! Hope you have a lovely day, and stay tuned for the third chapter, coming soon!**


	3. Action Forest Exploration

**Hello! Once again, I'm flattered by the steadily increasing attention this story has been receiving! So here I am, posting chapter three! Ready to continue reading? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Action Forest Exploration"**

After a mostly uneventful stroll to the outskirts of Unikingdom, Hawkodile, Unikitty, and Puppycorn arrived at the entrance of Action Forest. They stopped and gazed up at the torii gate standing in their path before walking through it.

They immediately began exploring the strange environment, searching for any possible clues to help solve the mystery of Dr. Fox's disappearance.

"Be careful Princess, danger could be lurking anywhere," warned Hawkodile, his stance alert and ready for battle.

"Don't worry, we'll be _just fine!_ " assured Puppycorn with a smile, as he tripped on a rock he didn't see, falling flat on his face.

"Puppycorn, you need to be careful!" said Unikitty in a loud whisper, Puppycorn standing up and brushing himself off.

"Sorry sis," apologized Puppycorn. "I'm just excited when I get to do cool stuff with you and Hawkodile. Hey, I know! I'll go ask someone for help!"

"Who are you going to ask?" questioned Hawkodile, holding a massive log above the ground with one arm. "We're literally in the middle of a forest, there's no one here."

Puppycorn, not hearing Hawkodile's question, ran off in a hurry through some bushes. Not one minute passed before Puppycorn called out to his friends;

"Found someone!"

Hawkodile and Unikitty glanced at each other with perplexed expressions, wondering how Puppycorn found someone else out in the wilderness.

"Do... we follow him?" asked Unikitty.

"Well, I'm not going to find her under this giant log," sighed Hawkodile, throwing the heavy log to the ground.

Unikitty and Hawkodile followed Puppycorn's voice. Their confusion was quickly resolved when they saw him crouched on the ground, staring at a small black beetle.

"Hi, what's your name? Mine's Puppycorn! Are you doing well? I know I am!" said Puppycorn, greeting the little creature in a friendly manner as he wagged his stubby tail.

The beetle, being a beetle, didn't respond. It simply twitched its antenna, likely oblivious of Puppycorn's presence.

"Uh, lil' bro, thanks for trying to help, but that's only-"

"Shh, sis! I'm trying to have a conversation!" shushed Puppycorn, glancing to Unikitty behind him. " _Rude._ "

Puppycorn continued to crouch down at the beetle, expecting a reply as he gazed at it with big, curious eyes. Unikitty and Hawkodile stood there in silence for a solid minute, hoping Puppycorn would lose interest so they could move on. Unfortunately for them, Puppycorn remained agog. He did begin to grow slightly confused, however.

"Hm, I think we're gonna be awhile," said Puppycorn, sitting upright with his eyes remaining fixed on the beetle, as he rubbed his chin with his paw. "You might wanna go look somewhere else, I'll catch up. "

"Oh thank goodness, finally." sighed Unikitty in relief. "C'mon Hawkodile, we'd better go look around some more."

"Affirmative, I'm thinking we should investigate that tree with obvious, tiny scratch marks all over it, indicating a struggle took place at some point," suggested Hawkodile, pointing to a tree to their right. "It makes me oddly... wary."

"What? Oh c'mon, don't be silly!" laughed Unikitty. "Why would a tree with scratches and a little bit of orange fur stuck to it have significance? Now _that's_ just crazy talk."

Hawkodile broke into a nervous sweat. He hadn't seen the orange fur previously. It almost looked as if something relatively small, orange and furry was dragged off by someone, and tried scratching at the trunk to get away; 'something' like Dr. Fox. And the fur was likely from her tail, which always fluffed up when she was alarmed. Was she attacked by a wild animal?!

"Uh, a-are you _sure_ we shouldn't go ove-"

"Of course, it'll be _fine,_ " assured Unikitty with a chuckle, patting Hawkodile on the head.

"T-Then where are we gonna look instead?" asked Hawkodile, still troubled by the scratched-up tree.

Unikitty suddenly gasped dramatically, as if she had seen a ghost.

"OH MY GOSH, I KNOW!" cried Unikitty, hovering in the air. "What about the dojo? The place you fought Eagleator awhile back and stuff?"

"I'm not sure," said Hawkodile, unsettled by the mention of Eagleator's name. "How would Dr. Fox get up there? Also, we've only been searching down here for like, three minutes."

"Hmm, maybe you've got a point," admitted Unikitty, scratching her chin. "I still think she _could_ be up there, but you know more about searching for stuff and being a bodyguard and all, so okay! We'll look down here first!"

"Great. You take the left, I'll take the right," instructed Hawkodile. "Understood?"

"Okie Dokie!" chirped Unikitty happily.

The two of them went off in opposite directions, both determined to find their friend.

Unikitty flew through every tree she passed by, turned over every rock, and peered into the occasional bird's nest. Half the places she searched were impossible for Dr. Fox to be located, but there wasn't much forest to look through, so she scrutinized every square inch.

Hawkodile did his own searching as well; kicking over bushes, karate-chopping rocks in half, and body slamming into an occasional tree. But as time passed by and there weren't any signs of Dr. Fox's presence, he began wondering if he'd ever see her again.

What if something dreadful happened to her? Would he never see her cute, fluffy face again? Hawkodile was managing to remain mostly calm outwards, but internally, he was practically panicking. He wasn't used to being so worried about someone, especially a love interest, as he usually 'kept his cool' in intense situations.

* * *

After more than an hour's search, Unikitty and Hawkodile reunited empty-handed. Despite their efforts to locate Dr. Fox, they had failed.

When they met up back at the spot they last saw Puppycorn, they were shocked to see that after all that time, Puppycorn was _still_ crouched down, staring at the same, shiny beetle.

"Man, he won't give up," whispered Unikitty to Hawkodile, standing beside him. "I'm impressed, but I'm not sure if I should be."

"We'll worry about Puppycorn's intelligence later," whispered Hawkodile. "We've got a more important task at hand here. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing!" cried Unikitty. "I looked _all over,_ and I couldn't find a single trace of Dr. Fox _anywhere!_ "

"Did you also inspect the tree with the scratch mar-"

"Hey Hawkodile, wasn't there another place Unikitty suggested looking?" asked Puppycorn.

"Yeah," sighed Hawkodile. "I guess we'll have to look there next, we're out of options."

"Wait, where?" asked Unikitty, oddly baffled.

"What, you don't remember?"

"Was it Uzbekistan?"

"You were _literally_ the one who suggested it-"

"WAIT, DON'T TELL ME! A science museum?"

"Uh, not a bad suggestion, but-"

"WAIT, NO NO, A SCIENCE MUSEUM _IN_ UZBEKISTAN?"

"Princess, _NO!_ My old _dojo!_ "

Hawkodile pointed to an elevated part of the forest, towering high and mighty above all the trees. Atop it was the ruble remains of a dojo, where he and Eagleator used to train. It was the place their friendship was strengthened, and the place it was ultimately torn apart, unable to be repaired.

"Oh, right," laughed Unikitty sheepishly. "I was gonna guess that next."

"Isn't that where you fought Eagleator awhile back when he stole your glasses?" asked Puppycorn, finally directing his focus away from the insignificant beetle.

"Yup," answered Hawkodile. "It's the last place we haven't searched. It kinda sucks to go up there though, I always get these negative vibes deep within..."

"Can't blame ya," shrugged Unikitty. "Eagleator _was_ a big meanie-pants when we met him up there. _I_ don't exactly feel comfortable either. But we're in this together, so there's no reason to be afraid!"

"That's good to know, Princess," smiled Hawkodile, momentarily feeling a bit more positive.

"Maybe Dr. Fox went up there to study the dojo, but then she realized it was too high for her to climb down, so she got stuck!" suggested Puppycorn, jumping beside his sister.

"But if that's the case, how would've she gotten up there the first time?" asked Unikitty with a baffled expression. "I can fly, and so can Hawkodile, but Dr. Fox can't."

"Oh. Nevermind then," said Puppycorn, wagging his tail happily. "I thought she had rocket shoes or something, and maybe they ran out of fuel."

"Well, I dunno, that's a decent guess," said Unikitty, tapping her chin in thought. "Knowing her, she probably does. I don't think she would bring them to explore a forest though."

"Guys, we'd better get up there soon," instructed Hawkodile, beginning to lose his patience. "The sun's gonna start setting soon, and trust me from experience, some _damn_ freaky monsters start crawlin' around when it gets dark.

" _Monsters?!_ " exclaimed Unikitty and Puppycorn simultaneously.

"Yeah, it was pretty rad fighting them during my training though."

"I don't really wanna see any monsters while we're here..." said Puppycorn nervously, imagining what terrifying creatures may be lurking nearby.

"Me neither, race you to the top!" said Unikitty excitedly, suddenly taking off and zooming upwards through the trees, towards the destroyed dojo.

"Hey, no fair, you got a head start! And I can't fly!" shouted Puppycorn, running after her. "I won't let you win _that_ easily big sis!"

"Guys, slow down, I can't keep up too easily!" called out Hawkodile. "My wings don't exactly carry my burly body too well!"

Puppycorn and Unikitty didn't hear him, as they were already far ahead, laughing with glee as they tried to beat each other to the destination.

"I guess I'll catch up," sighed Hawkodile a bit sadly, beginning to fly after his friends.

* * *

 **There's chapter three! I'm quite excited, yet sorta nervous about posting the next chapter. It's where (in my opinion) a more interesting part of the story happens, so I hope it won't dissatisfy my readers. If you're enjoying this fan fiction, please favorite or leave a review!**


	4. Shady Scheme

**Hey everybody! Getting this out a little later than I wanted to, sorry for the delay. Frankly, I'm a bit skeptical on whether I did a good enough job on this chapter. But I'm sure my readers will find it much better than I worry it is. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Shady Scheme"**

"Thanks for carrying me, Hawkodile!" thanked Puppycorn happily, laying comfortably in his arms. "I could've climbed that cliff on my own though."

"I don't think so, slugger," replied Hawkodile, approaching the top of the cliff. "It's way too dangerous to climb something that steep."

"Uh, are you okay though? You seem tired," asked Puppycorn, concerned for his bulky friend. "Sorry if it was hard to catch up with me, I guess I _was_ going pretty fast..."

"I-It's fine," said Hawkodile, clearly short of breath from the strain of carrying his and Puppycorn's weight. "My wings just, aren't used to supporting anything besides myself. Nevermind it, we're here."

Hawkodile landed on the cliff and Puppycorn jumped down from his arms. Puppycorn felt great after the flight, but Hawkodile was exhausted.

"There you two are!" said Unikitty joyfully. "It's about time, I was growing a beard!"

"Hey sis!" greeted Puppycorn, running over to his sister to embrace her in a hug.

"Princess, please don't fly off like that again," scolded Hawkodile, still out of breath. "This isn't the time to be kidding around!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Hawk," apologized Unikitty. "Did you manage to get up here okay?"

"I'll, be fine," sighed Hawkodile in exhaustion.

Suddenly, before anyone could start searching, they heard a heavy sneeze from somewhere nearby.

"God bless you!" chirped Unikitty to Hawkodile, mistakenly believing he had sneezed.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me," replied Hawkodile, glancing around, wondering where the mysterious sneeze came from.

"But then, who's sneezing?" questioned Puppycorn, scratching his head.

Momentarily after Puppycorn finished speaking, they heard another, similar sneeze.

"It's coming from in there!" gasped Unikitty, pointing towards the wrecked doorway of the dojo.

Instantaneously after Unikitty pointed out the sneeze's location with her paw, Hawkodile swiftly stormed towards the building, screeching a battle cry. When he reached the doors, he ripped one off by the hinges and violently threw it aside to continue moving forward. His sudden rage was quite precipitated, to say the least.

" _I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU, FOX GIRL!"_ boomed Hawkodile, Unikitty and Puppycorn chasing after him in a hurry.

When Hawkodile made it through the doorway, to his great surprise, there stood his arch-rival; _Eagleator!_

"Ugh, freakin' allergies..." mumbled Eagleator with a sniffle, wiping his scaly snout with his right arm.

Eagleator glanced up from his embarrassing behavior, noticing Hawkodile and his two friends staring at him in shock. The crocodilian hybrid displayed an odd, somewhat baffled expression. Hawkodile's sudden entrance into the dojo caught him _completely_ off guard, which felt a bit humiliating.

After a few moments of awkward glances between everyone, Hawkodile acknowledged who was being dangled by their tail in Eagleator's dark blue glove; _Dr. Fox!_ She was alive, much to his relief. It felt as if two tons of emotional pressure was lifted from his heart, but this wasn't over; he still had to rescue her.

Unfortunately, although Dr. Fox was alive, she certainly didn't appear thrilled. Her lab coat was dirty with grass stains, and her fur was matted and unkempt. Clearly, Eagleator hadn't treated her very kindly.

" _DR. FOX_ _!"_ gasped Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile simultaneously.

"H-Hey guys!" waved Dr. Fox nervously. "Did you miss me?"

"Well, well, well!" said Eagleator with a smirk, shaking his baffled expression off. "Looks like someone _remembered_ to _check the mail!_ "

" _EAGLEATO-_ Wait, what was the last thing you said?" asked Hawkodile, his voice at first sounding bellicose, before becoming perplexed.

"Ugh, it was a punchline? _Duh!_ " spat Eagleator, putting his free arm on his hips."It was _supposed_ to be _clever!_ "

"What does kidnapping Dr. Fox have anything to do with checking my mail?" asked Hawkodile. "It literally makes zero sense-"

"THE _NOTE_ ON THE _DOOR!_ " roared Eagleator angrily, losing his patience. "THE THREATENING MESSAGE SAYING I KIDNAPPED YOUR LITTLE VIXEN FRIEND HERE?!"

Hawkodile looked to Unikitty behind him, waiting for an explanation. But Unikitty's expression was every bit as baffled as Hawkodile's, and all she replied with was a shrug. Neither of them understood what Eagleator was talking about; _what_ note?

"OOH, _that's_ what it was!" laughed Puppycorn, wagging his tail in delight.

"Puppycorn? _What are you talking about?_ " asked Unikitty suspiciously, looking over to her younger brother with squinting eyes.

"Well, there was this random paper on the castle door," explained Puppycorn, "and while you were flying over to Hawkodile's treehouse, I saw it there. And since I was still hungry after breakfast, I ate it!"

"You _ate it?!_ " exclaimed Unikitty in shock, throwing her arms in the air. "Puppycorn, we talked about this! No eating random letters you find on doors!"

"Sorry sis," apologized Puppycorn shamefully. "I couldn't help myself. I thought it'd be good for me since it has fiber in it!"

"So does _normal_ food, lil' bro. Like vegetables, cereal, and fruit?"

"Oh... Whoops."

"Are you still hungry?"

"Nah, I took care of it," smiled Puppycorn, continuing to wag his tail. "I found some chocolate under a bush earlier. Tasted a little funny, but I'm not complaining."

Eagleator burst into sudden, howling laughter at Puppycorn's questionable decision to consume "chocolate."

"Hawkodile, your friends are even more _MESSED UP_ than _me!_ " said Eagleator, roaring with laughter.

"Leave my friends _out of this,_ Eaglator!" snapped Hawkodile threateningly.

"Alright bro, _LISTEN!_ " snapped Eagleator back, tightening his grip on Dr. Fox's tail. "I'm _SERIOUS_ now; you'd better watch that beak of yours unless you'd like to see if foxes _fly!_ "

Eagleator swiftly darted past Hawkodile and his friends, rushing through the broken doorway. Hawkodile, Unikitty, and Puppycorn chased after him in a hurry, believing he was trying to fly off with Dr. Fox.

They instead found him standing at the very edge of the cliff, dangling Dr. Fox by her tail over the huge drop. She immediately took notice and began frantically waving her arms around helplessly in a panic. Her tail puffed up in alarm, although it was somewhat hindered by Eagleator's hand.

" _DON'T DO IT!_ " shrieked Hawkodile in horror, believing Eagleator was legitimately about to release his grasp on her and allow the poor vixen to plummet to her inevitable doom.

Eagleator cackled maliciously, finding humor in Hawkodile's highly dramatic and terrified reaction.

"Ooh, I wanna see if foxes fly!" said Puppycorn excitedly, beginning to run around in a small circle in excitement. "I've never seen one fly befo-"

Unikitty slapped her paw over Puppycorn's mouth, causing him to briefly freeze mid-run.

"No, Puppycorn, _no._ "

"Aw c'mon sis, aren't you the _tiniest bit_ curious?" asked Puppycorn, removing his sister's paw from his mouth.

"Alright, maybe I am," laughed Unikitty sheepishly, "but that's no excuse to have Eagleator drop Dr. Fox to her doom. Okay?"

"Oh yeah," realized Puppycorn, scratching his chin. "That's probably illegal."

"WHAT DO YOU _WANT?_ " barked Hawkodile, his face briefly flushing red with rage from being mortified. "And _WHY'D_ you kidnap Dr. Fox!? She didn't _DO_ anything!"

"I must confess, she put up quite a struggle," admitted Eagleator, speaking more angrily as he went on; "She kept freaking scratching me and a stupid tree to get away! _W_ _here the HELL_ did she get that _RABBID_ behavior from?!"

Unikitty groaned and flew over to Hawkodile, handing him thirty dollars. He stuffed it in his pants and cracked a brief smirk.

"I-I mean, anyway," scoffed Eagleator, his voice growing more hostile as he spoke. "Isn't it obvious? I. Want. Those. _SHADES!_ And I WON'T ALLOW _YOU_ , or _ANY_ of your _CRAPPY FRIENDS_ to stand in my way! And after spying on you for some time, I know that your little _'fox friend'_ here is _all I need_ to get _what I WANT!_ "

"Dude, you were _spying_ on me? That's hella creepy," commented Hawkodile, shaking his head.

"QUIET!" barked Eagleator. "I was able to secretly learn that _YOU..._ YOU... uh..."

Eagleator went silent for a minute, scratching his head as he struggled to recall whatever he was about to say.

The intense sentiment towards the situation vanished single-handedly because of Eagleator's awkward pause. Everyone simply stared at him, anticipating him to continue speaking. All they could hear was Eagleator mumble to himself, struggling to jog his memory. Even Dr. Fox, who was practically staring death in the face, seemed now incurious about her fate.

"Don't worry, take your time, we've got _alllll daaaay,_ " said Unikitty sarcastically with an awkward chuckle, before whispering to her brother; "I think Eagleator's muscles aren't the _only_ thick part of this jerk-face's structure."

"AHA! I _REMEMBER!_ " declared Eagleator proudly, putting one hand on his hips.

"Oh _finally,_ " whispered Dr. Fox to herself with a facepalm.

"It's simple!" snickered Eagleator. "Hawkodile, you _like_ Mrs. Science Fox here!"

Hawkodile's heart skipped a beat as a look of horror swept across his face; he was petrified. He _did not_ suspect such a dumb brute like Eagleator would find out his number one secret.

"Well u-uhm, o-of _course_ I do!" stuttered Hawkodile in an unsteady voice, awkwardly laughing and attempting to speak certain and proud. "She's my friend! Everyone likes their friends, duh."

"Don't play _DUMB,_ birdbrain!" spat Eagleator. "You find her _attractive!_ "

"Wait, _w_ _hat?_ " asked Dr. Fox, highly surprised.

"That's right, _fox nerd!_ " cackled Eagleator. "I knew Hawkodile was soft, but _this_ surprise put me in stitches! Also, he spends way too much time around a picture of your face. I think he's a got a problem."

"SHUT UP!" cried Hawkodile, his face flushed red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Aw, are you gonna _cryyyy_ _?_ " taunted Eagleator, further provoking Hawkodile.

" _NO!_ " barked Hawkodile angrily, almost tearing up from his distress. "DON'T YOU _MAKE ME_ COME OVER THERE!"

"Would you come over fast enough to catch your _'girlfriend'_ as she _plummets_ to her _death?_ " laughed Eagleator maliciously, reminding Hawkodile that Dr. Fox's safety was standing on thin ice.

"HEY! You're _STARTING_ to get me _ANGRY!_ " snarled Unikitty, gritting her teeth as a brief flash of fire burst out of her tail and horn. "Arguing won't solve anything, so if you could _SAFELY_ put our friend down, it'd be _APPRECIATED_ _!_ "

"Yeah, this isn't right!" said Puppycorn, beginning to grow bitter at Eagleator himself. "You're acting like a _big jerk!_ "

"AAH! GUYS!" yowled Dr. Fox. "I don't mean to rush, but you should _PROBABLY_ get him to put me down before I fall! I'm pretty sure his grip just _loosened_ a little!"

"THAT'S _IT!_ " roared Unikitty, flaring up in rage as she flew into the air. "I'VE TAKEN YOU DOWN ONCE YOU BIG _MEANIE PANTS,_ AND IF I ABSOLUTELY MUST, I'LL DO IT _AGAIN!_ "

"NO NO, _DON'T!_ " begged Hawkodile, waving his arms around frantically. "STOP! HE'LL DROP HER!"

Unikitty's fury was immediately shut down by the thought of losing her friend.

"You're right," realized Unikitty sadly, landing on the ground again. "B-But, you shouldn't have to say goodbye to your awesome shades, it's not _fair!_ "

"I know," admitted Hawkodile, turning to Eagleator, "but it's my duty as a bodyguard and Action Hero to guard bodies at all costs... e-especially Dr. Fox's."

"Wait, w _ait,_ _'especially mine?'_ What are you trying to sa-"

"But Hawkodile, you'll be blind without your shades!" cried Unikitty. "Especially since it's so sunny today!"

"Oh, that? It's not a problem anymore," replied Hawkodile rather confidently.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Puppycorn, cocking his head to one side.

Hawkodile carefully reached for his shades and removed them. He revealed a pair of masculine, somewhat circular-shaped eyes with dark yellow pupils. To everyone's amazement, he was unfazed by the shining sun beaming overhead.

This surprised even Eagleator, for, in spite of his seething hatred towards Hawkodile, found it impressive. It took him a few moments to realize he had been unknowingly displaying an astounded expression. Upon noticing, he immediately shook it off.

"WHOA, YOU HAVE _EYES!?_ " cried Puppycorn in amazement.

"Oh my gosh! Hawkodile, you can _SEE_ _?_ " gasped Unikitty in awe, briefly forgetting the crisis at hand.

"Yes, Princess, I can," nodded Hawkodile, facing Unikitty with a thin smile. "I began training my eyes after I was unable to fight without my shades. It was a weakness I hadn't realized before, so I eliminated it."

"Wow! I've never _seen_ your eyes before!" gasped Unikitty in astoundment. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Puppycorn, wagging his tail.

"I was planning to," replied Hawkodile, facing Eagleator again. His voice grew gradually more crestfallen as he went on: "I thought it'd be cool to wait until an appropriate moment for a dramatic effect. But instead, it's going to be because I have to give them up..."

Hawkodile slouched with a despairful sigh, reaching the conclusion that his only option left to save Dr. Fox was to comply with Eagleator's demands. The last thing he wanted to do was to fulfill his enemy's desires, but if it meant saving the vixen he loved dearly, he'd do what was necessary.

"The shades are yours, Eagleator," said Hawkodile in defeat. "You win."

" _NOOO!_ " howled Unikitty and Puppycorn in a demoralized manner.

"A wise choice," nodded Eagleator, a devilish grin spreading across his face. "Hand 'em over."

"Nice try, I'm not some dumb chicken," spat Hawkodile, his shining yellow pupils focused intensely onto the villainous captor. "You've double-crossed me once, and I'm not falling for it again. _Y_ _ou're_ going first."

"You're going to have to take your chances, Hawkodile," growled Eagleator. "Because if you don't go first, I'm going to _immediately release_ your fluffy friend here; over this drop!"

"I think _YOU'LL_ have to take your _OWN_ chances!" retorted Hawkodile, clenching his shades within his glove like he was about to break them. "I can snap these babies in half within an instant, and then we'll _both_ go home empty-handed!"

Eagleator opened his mouth to bark out an objection, but he had nothing. Hawkodile had made a very good point. Either of them could make the other loose what's dear to them in a split second without warning.

" _Fine!_ " scoffed Eagleator. "But make the stupid rainbow cat and horned dog scram! Their disgusting pastel fur makes my eyes ache, it's _sickening._ "

"Hawkodile, we can't leave you here," said Unikitty, perturbed by Eagleator's request. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm sorry, Princess," said Hawkodile. "But if we don't listen to 'swamp breath' over there-"

" _HEY!_ "

"-we're going to lose Dr. Fox forever."

"Aw man!" said Puppycorn, clearly upset. "I hate having Eagleator win! He sucks!"

"I know lil' bro, but Hawkodile's right," said Unikitty sadly. "Dr. Fox is in real danger right now! We've gotta listen to whatever Eagleator says if we want her safe, even though it stinks."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," sighed Puppycorn.

Unikitty flew up to Hawkodile and gave him a quick smooch on the forehead. "I believe in you!"

Her and Puppycorn brother flew past Hawkodile and dived down the cliff, leaving him to retrieve their friend. He watched them until they were receded from view before swinging his head back around to face Eagleator with an intense glare.

Without any further hesitation, Eagleator violently hurled Dr. Fox at Hawkodile. She flew through the air before face-planting into the ground at Hawkodile's feet, causing one of the lenses on her glasses to crack.

"HEY!" barked Hawkodile, offended by Eagleator's incautious behavior. "YOU COULD'VE INJURED HER!"

"Who cares! You didn't specify I had to be _gentle!_ " remarked Eagleator.

It seemed Dr. Fox was slightly injured from the rough landing, as for a brief moment, she was unsteady on her legs. The moment she successfully got to her feet, she quickly ran behind Hawkodile to observe Eagleator's next move from a safe distance.

Hawkodile found himself feeling disappointed when Dr. Fox didn't hide right behind his legs and instead stood several feet away. He anxiously wondered if it was because she wasn't comfortable standing close by anymore. Was she disturbed by Hawkodile's attractions towards her?

"Now, _give me what I want,_ " commanded Eagleator, slowly reaching his arm forward, despite Hawkodile's shades being several yards out of reach.

Hawkodile gazed down at the black shades in his glove. He grew irresolute and began to ponder whether he should surrender them like he promised to momentarily ago. Dr. Fox was safe now, and Eagleator was nothing but cruel and inequitable; why would he _reward_ such behavior?

If Hawkodile simply started running off that exact moment with Dr. Fox, he would still probably be capable of successfully escaping. However, Eagleator would surely hunt him down, attempt something far more depraved to achieve revenge, and ultimately steal them _eventually._

Hawkodile didn't want to risk his or any of his friends' safety. This had to be done; it was time to say goodbye to his shades.

* * *

 **Yes, Hawkodile can now see! I thought it wasn't too far-fetched to presume that after _Action Forest,_ he would begin training his eyesight in private. And yes, the cover of this story is what I believe his eyes should look like. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll be up soon! **


	5. Finally Confessing

**Hey there, reader! I'm feeling pretty excited! Not only am I likely going to Six Flags tomorrow (June 3rd, 2018,) this fan fiction is nearly complete! Ready to continue reading? Here's the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoy! WOOHOO!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **"Finally Confessing"**

"Fine, _take my stupid shades_ _!_ "

Hawkodile thrust the sunglasses to Eagleator like a frisbee. He raised his hand as they flew towards him, catching them securely in the grasp of his blue boxing glove.

An evil laughter rumbled in his throat, as he admired the newly acquired shades resting in his glove. His lips pulled back, revealing a villainous, toothy grin. His cackling elevated up to his mouth as he positioned the shades over his angular eyes.

"At _LAST!_ " boomed Eagleator to the sky victoriously. "They're _MINE!_ I've finally _WON!_ "

Eagleator broke out into a howling, cackling laughter, thrilled to of finally acquired the item he had desired for so long. Never before had he felt such a satisfying feeling from within his dark, heartless soul.

With each moment Hawkodile had to hear Eagleator's laughing, he grew more dejected. He had given Eagleator what he wanted; _on purpose!_ Hawkodile felt just _awful_. It was as if a wave of depressing sadness swept over his skin, seeping down to stain his soul.

Dr. Fox, whatever the particular cause, was currently _seething_ with fury towards Eagleator. Perhaps because he had kidnapped her, or stressed out all her friends, especially Hawkodile? Whatever the reason, she picked up a small rock nearby and hurled it at him without warning. It smacked directly into his scaley snout, causing his laughter to immediately cease.

" _OW!_ " snarled Eagleator angrily, covering his nose with his hand briefly. "Argh, _whatever!_ Having a _measly_ little rock hit my nose won't ruin this day! I've _FINALLY_ earned the shades I _ALWAYS DESERVED!_ "

Eagleator began flapping his wings rapidly and leaped up. The wings kept his bulky body afloat, allowing him to fly off into the sky.

"In _awhile,_ Hawkodile!" cackled Eagleator with glee, as he flew out of sight. "Thanks for the _trade!_ "

Hawkodile watched Eagleator soar away into the clouds with his shades, feeling demoralized. Without his eyewear, his appearance felt lackluster and incomplete. But despite feeling highly upset about his stolen shades, he was just as, if not even _more_ worried about Dr. Fox's perspective towards him. What if she wouldn't speak to him anymore?

He turned to Dr. Fox, who was standing nearby. Her expression indicated she was no longer quite as furious as she was momentarily ago towards Eagleator, which was moderately reassuring at the very least. Hesitantly, he quietly walked up to her, trying to hold himself together.

"So... how do you feel about it?" asked Hawkodile nervously, his face blushing red as he gently tapped his gloves together.

"Feel about what, Hawk?" asked Dr. Fox, an attitude in her voice suggesting she already knew the answer.

"Y-You know, about t-the fact that I think you're, u-uh, cute," stammered Hawkodile, obviously anxious. He was too ashamed to even look her in the face. "And also attractive... and, s-super lovely..."

"Oh, right," 'remembered' Dr. Fox, eyeing the ground beside her in an unsettled manner.

There was nothing but silence for a couple minutes, as neither of them was sure how to move on with the situation. Hawkodile wasn't blushing anymore and ceased the tapping of his gloves. All they could hear between them was the gentle breeze blowing through the trees, and the distant chirping of wild birds.

Dr. Fox briefly glanced upwards and noticed something dripping down Hawkodile's cheek; a single tear. The thought of her potentially being offended by his love was heartbreaking for Hawkodile.

"Hawkodile? Are you crying?" asked Dr. Fox.

"N-No, of course not," sniffed Hawkodile, wiping the tear off his face. "My eyes are just sweaty because I was fighting... uh... trees."

Dr. Fox was outwardly expressionless, yet Hawkodile somehow sensed a slight anger from within her. She wasn't buying his perfunctory lie.

"B-Because, trees are pretty extreme, you know," said Hawkodile with an uneasy laugh as his voice grew smaller, still attempting to hold up his poorly stitched lie. "And I mean, allergies. It's _super..._ h-hardcore..."

Hawkodile began sweating, aware Dr. Fox wanted him to quit stalling and officially declare himself. So he gathered his courage and did just that; while also giving an apology to be safe:

"Alright, I'm _sorry!_ " apologized Hawkodile dramatically. "I didn't _want_ to admit that I've fallen pathetically in love with you! And definitely not while your life was hanging in the balance... uh, no pun intended."

"But why?" asked Dr. Fox, sounding hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid I was going to end our friendship or something?"

"Uhhhhhhhh... m-maybe?"

"Hawkodile, as unexpected as this is for me to hear, I would _never ever_ end our friendship because you expressed your feelings! I thought you felt you could trust me, I'm your friend!"

"I-I don't know, you're just, _better_ than me!" replied Hawkodile. "I _knew_ I wasn't your 'type' and that you'd never grow to like me, so I saved myself the rejection and didn't tell you!"

"Hawkodile, there's probably something I should've told you soo-"

"I did _try_ to express this... r-romantic affection I have for you," continued Hawkodile with a blush, "but... you never noticed. I guess it just wasn't obvious enough..."

"Wait, you _did?_ "

"Do you remember how I was nearly crushed into nothingness because I liked FeeBee?"

"I believe so?"

"I lied, i-it was actually you," sniffed Hawkodile, holding in tears. Admitting how long and much he loved her after keeping it secret wasn't easy. "I liked _you..._ a-and I still do... I have for a long time!"

"You're serious?"

"And I made a movie at the Unikingdom Film Festival for you, but I couldn't get myself to bring it up when you missed it."

"So _that's_ why you ran off crying?"

"Yup," sighed Hawkodile, looking down at his feet in embarrassment and shame.

Dr. Fox didn't speak for another minute. She simply glanced around the environment, as if she was unsure how to reply. Hawkodile, still looking at his feet, was anticipating her to tell him whether she reciprocated his attraction or not. Sadly, he felt his remaining hope dying within when she completely changed the subject:

"I'm thinking we should probably go meet up with Unikitty and Puppycorn before they get worried. I mean, they'll probably be talking for five hours about what just happened, but we should make sure they're okay."

"Alright, I-I'll have to fly you down though," informed Hawkodile, struggling to hide his emotional pain. "Unless you'd like to climb down roughly a hundred feet instead, of course."

"I just want to get the _hell_ out of here and experiment on _nothing_ for a while," groaned Dr. Fox, shaking her head. "This entire day has been... _crazy_. Just pick me up so we can head home and leave this mess behind."

Hawkodile hesitantly grasped her, gently lifting her into his arms. He then carried her over to the edge of the cliff, and carefully flew down, meeting his friends at the bottom. Hawkodile feared the worst from Dr. Fox; rejection.

* * *

 **SHIPPING! I'm sure some of my readers were waiting for this part! The next chapter will be the _final one, then this story will be finished!_ For those who found this chapter cute, trust me, you'll probably _LOVE_ next one. Hang tight and stay tuned, I'll post chapter six within 1-2 weeks of this chapter's upload! (Honestly, it's more likely gonna be only _one_ week later, rest assured.) Anyway, bye until then!**


	6. A Pretty Good Team

**Presenting the conclusion to the story! Today, June 11, 2018, is about one month after the publishing of "Heart and Sight, Come into Light." Which if you didn't know, was first published on _May_ 11th, 2018. So I figured I'd finish this story on this day! This chapter basically exists to give a cute ending, so be prepared for somewhat mushy lovey stuff, I suppose. With that said, here's the final chapter!:**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **"A Pretty Good Team"**

Hawkodile was silently standing on the balcony of his treehouse. His head was pillowed on his folded arms atop the log-constructed fence on the right side of the treehouse balcony. He was looking out into the distance; over the lake, and at the mountains.

He wasn't necessarily observing something out of curiosity. Hawkodile was instead reflecting on everything that happened today.

His secret affections were exposed, and he was practically forced to hand Eagleator his treasured shades, despite the harassment he received from him. But worse than even both of those terrible things, was that Dr. Fox seemed to behave strangely ever since he rescued her. And he was _horribly_ certain it was because she was uncomfortable with his attraction for her.

When Hawkodile carried Dr. Fox down the cliff and set her on the ground, she seemed oddly antsy to leave Action Forest and go home. As Unikitty excitedly mused over Hawkodile being in love with her, the vixen paid hardly any attention to her blabbering, as if the topic didn't exist.

Hawkodile tried looking on the bright side, focusing on where he was in the present. A beautiful sunset was beaming across the lake, displaying a mesmerizing mix of oranges and yellows. And since he was now capable of sight without his shades, he could experience the gorgeous experience at its best. Unfortunately, it was the extent of uplifting events he had found himself in all day.

He began to recall Eagleator's mocking remarks on how he was "soft" or "weak" and began to take it personally. He really _was_ pathetic... his heart was broken by a little vixen! How could Dr. Fox make someone like him, who had a reputation for being hard and stoic, feel jumpy and submissive?

He remained trapped in his quite overwhelming thoughts for a while. At least, until a sudden voice from behind was startling enough to make him flinch:

"Hawkodile?"

He quickly swung his head around to see none other than Dr. Fox, standing across from him.

She wore a fresh, clean lab coat, and her fur was brushed and tame. Obviously, she had spent most of her time since returning home grooming herself. Even her glasses were as good as new, without the crack she had acquired at Action Forest. Hawkodile surmised she likely replaced them.

"D-Dr. Fox?" stuttered Hawkodile, his face sweaty and blushing. "How'd you get up here?"

"I went through the doorway at the bottom and took the ladder," answered Dr. Fox. "I wanted to visit you. Are you alright?"

"Me? W-Well ya know, I'm doing super cool and awesome, like always. I mean, _why_ in the _world_ would I be stressed right n-"

Dr. Fox looked straight into his eyes with seemingly growing concern. She was well aware Hawkodile was fibbing in an effort to uphold his "cool tempered" demeanor, but she wanted him to express himself truthfully.

"...No," finally admitted Hawkodile, sadly turning to watch the sunset again. "I'm not alright."

"Oh, how unfortunate," replied Dr. Fox, her concern seeming to temporarily fade. "Maybe you could unleash your emotions out on all of the equipment you've got inside your treehouse here. You do that when you're frustrated, right?"

"I'm not mad," corrected Hawkodile, turning back to her, his voice growing somewhat annoyed. "I'm upset. There's a difference... I think."

"I'm pretty sure those emotions are fairly similar," commented Dr. Fox, "but never mind. What do you do when you're upset?"

"Try my hardest to bottle it within my guts so no one can tell, I guess?" shrugged Hawkodile, eyeing the ground a bit shamefully. "Although right now I'm doing a pretty abysmal job."

"Well that's certainly illogical," criticized Dr. Fox. "It's not wise to handle your emotions that way."

"Uh-huh, yeah," grumbled Hawkodile with a bit of a pout, his blush fading away. He was feeling rejected having Dr. Fox speak to him as if he was feeling upset for a normal, everyday reason.

"You should instead try-"

"Look, I know you're unhappy with me," said Hawkodile angrily.

" _What?_ Of course I'm no-"

"And it kills me to know that you are!" said Hawkodile, seeming brittle. He crossed his arms and turned away in an attempt to ignore her. "So just, finish saying how disappointed you are in me and leave."

Dr. Fox felt slight anger building inside of her. Why would Hawkodile automatically assume she was here to rant about her supposed "disappointment" in him? A couple of hours ago, she told him that she was his friend, and encouraged him to more honestly express himself in future situations! She ceased her mild vexation by mentally reminding herself that his negative emotions were simply coming from the stress of trying to handle Eagleator, and losing his shades.

"No... Hawkodile, stop," sighed Dr. Fox. "I came up here because I care, and I think you know that. I wanted to say that I'm really thankful you sacrificed something important to save me, it was _very_ ethical."

Hawkodile slightly turned his head towards her with growing interest. Dr. Fox noticed she was beginning to grab his attention and kept speaking.

"To clarify, Hawkodile, I'm _not_ uncomfortable with you because you're smitten," continued Dr. Fox, walking up to him. "Today has just been a hectic disaster. I haven't had a day give me so much stress in a while. I wanted to head home so I could get something to eat, replace my damaged lens and clean myself up."

Hawkodile finally turned around to gaze down at Dr. Fox. He looked guilty, likely acknowledging that his attitude towards her a moment ago wasn't very welcoming.

"So, y-you don't hate me? Or think I'm weird or something?"

"No, I don't. However, although you've been wonderful today," complimented Dr. Fox, her paws behind her back, "there is _one thing_ I really need to ask you."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why have you been hiding that handsome pair of eyes from me?"

Hawkodile went stiff, his wings perked up, and his face blushed to a burning red. He was _stunned._

"Wait, _what?_ " asked Hawkodile, nearly choking on his words. "You... you actually _like_ my _eyes?_ "

Dr. Fox simply displayed an endearing smile with a slight blush, her cuteness rendering Hawkodile immobilized. It was nearly _painful_ for him to gaze at her.

Hawkodile tried opening his mouth several times to speak, but he was unable to muster a single word.

Deep down, despite how hesitant he had been to confess his love all this time, he did _once_ consider the possibility for Dr. Fox to _perhaps_ be respectful towards his feelings. She was very nice; it wouldn't have been typical of her personality to be heavily disturbed by his emotions, now that he thought about it. But for her to seemingly reciprocate his attraction? Hawkodile felt the itching urge to pinch, no, _punch_ _himself_ to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Before he could realize how long he was taking to respond, he felt a tiny paw touch his glove, causing him to nearly gasp in surprise.

"You're a little intense sometimes, but you're really just a brawny softie, aren't you?" smiled Dr. Fox, hoping her flattery would uplift his mood.

Hawkodile indeed _was_ flattered by her kind words and found himself feeling a little better. But his joy quietly fled, his dejected emotions surfacing to take their place. His blush faded away, his shoulders slouched, and his wings drooped as he eyed the ground sadly.

"Oh, Hawkodile, you really are down in the dumps," noted Dr. Fox in concern.

"I can't hide my lame, uncool eyes with my rad shades anymore!" cried Hawkodile. "I've had those shades for so long, I even unintentionally ended a friendship when earning them! And now, I'm probably never going to see them _again!"_

Hawkodile began to snivel a bit. He was hoping to avoid displaying himself as overly emotional in front of Dr. Fox, but despite his efforts, he couldn't suck in his tears any longer.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that," requested Dr. Fox sweetly, resting her head against Hawkodile. "Your eyes are fine, there's nothing wrong with them."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to cry," sniffed Hawkodile, comforted by Dr. Fox's fuzzy face nuzzled against his forearm, "I just miss my shades! I worked so hard to earn them!"

"I understand, losing something with sentimental value isn't a positive experience," sympathized Dr. Fox, removing her head from Hawkodile's arm. "It was hard for me to eject Unikitty and Puppycorn from my rocket, Mark 1, in order to save them from a space mission I assigned them on. I was sorta bummed for awhile."

"Oh yeah, you told me about that," said Hawkodile, recalling a previous conversation. He sounded slightly less upset for a moment.

"You did the right thing," praised Dr. Fox. "Someone you love has more significance than anything you could earn or receive, and it's great you knew that."

"I know, but this totally _sucks!_ " cried Hawkodile in dismay. "I feel like I have no confidence without my shades, I'm an _emotional wreck!_ "

"But that's okay, everyone has emotions," reassured Dr. Fox, "even bodyguards. Not having emotions would make you a boring old robot."

"I guess," mumbled Hawkodile in despair, using his arm to wipe away his tears, "but robots are pretty awesome. You would know that."

"But you're way more awesome than a robot, trust me," assured Dr. Fox. "Hawkodile, someday, we'll get your shades back. I promise."

" _W-We?_ "

"Of course!" smiled Dr. Fox. "In the meantime, we'll figure out the best way to help you feel more confident without them. I know you're hesitant to replace them, but I'm sure there are lots of things we could try."

"You're really going to do that?"

"Absolutely," replied Dr. Fox. "We'll work together. We're a team, and we make a pretty good one, don't we?"

Dr. Fox held Hawkodile's glove in her small paws and gave it a quick, affectionate kiss. He had to hold in tears, attempting not to break down crying with joy. Her gentle kiss was every bit as lovely and adorable as he imagined.

"Y-Yeah," smiled Hawkodile, his eyes gazing down at her with loving admiration. "We sure do."

"You're about to cry, aren't you?" asked Dr. Fox, his glove still resting in her paws. She couldn't help but crack a grin at how close he was to crying in happiness.

"What? N-No, I just, uh, have an allergic reaction to kisses!" replied Hawkodile nervously with an awkward chuckle, beginning to blush again.

"If you say so, Hawk," snickered Dr. Fox playfully.

 _El Fin~_

* * *

 **Ta-da! Hopefully, you, the readers, have mostly positive opinions on this story! I hope this "shipping story" isn't mega-cringe and is at least tolerable. Thankfully, judging by the reviews, this story didn't seem to disappoint. But I'd love to hear your final thoughts on this story as a whole in a review!**

 **Please favorite if you haven't already. This is the very first fanfiction I've ever completed on this website, actually! (Besides a poem of Wilt from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, I suppose.)**

 **Lastly, I'm considering the possibility of writing some kind of sequel to this story in the future. One thing I _might_ write sometime this summer, is if Dr. Fox finally sees the movie Hawkodile made for her; you know, "A Cry from the Heart" from the episode _Film Fest?_ Her and Hawkodile would watch it together, and I think having her give a reaction to it would be perhaps amusing? Another thing I'm brainstorming on is if ****Hawkodile tries to take Dr. Fox out on some sort of date, perhaps, but to make things more interesting, Master Frown tags along uninvited, determined to ruin it. I'm n** **ot totally sure if I'd write either of those, but maybe. So if anyone finds interest in those ideas, include it in your review!**

 **Thanks for reading, goodbye!**


End file.
